Growing Up Black
by Tai94
Summary: Harry had a twin sister. And during that attack on Halloween, Harry disappeared,fading in the background as his sister, Violet, is thrust into the role of the girl-who-lived. What happened to Harry? -Delves into Keiran's childhood- LAL universe.


**A/N: I guess you can consider this as either amore comprehensive rewrite of LAL or simply a prelude. Honsetly I'm not sure. I just got frustrated by the vagueness of the Living A Lie that a decided to make a fic about Keiran's childhood. I'll continue writing Living A Lie though.**

**Reading Living A Lie isn't really needed to understand this fic. **

**Disclaimer: nope it isn't mine. Gah, why does the world have to be so cruel?!**

Halloween, 1981

Voldemort passed by the carefree laughter of the children dressed in costumes, the scent of sweets and the gaudily decorated houses with a smirk on his face. It was the perfect day to carry out his plan. To exterminate the little pests foretold to destroy him. Everybody was rejoicing, and so would he when the task was done. Some with wry humor would say that he was also perfectly dressed for rejoicing on this night, with his dark hood and billowing cloak. He had dressed in this manner once when he was young and it was Halloween at the orphanage, but he couldn't picture himself going up to one of the houses and yelling: "Trick or treat"! What would that do to his reputation?

He shook his head irritably. Where were all these silly thoughts coming from? Disgusted with himself, he proceeded to walk faster toward the house that had appeared at the end of the road, the house that nobody was supposed to be seeing. The smirk on his face was getting bigger and bigger and bigger as he approached. This was a good night.

He could see the mudblood mother playing with her twins through what he supposed was the living room window. Foolish, naïve woman. Thinking that they could be safe by placing trust I friends. Voldemort vowed to never let that happen to him. He would never trust. He had no friends. Thus he wouldn't die. Placing his life and safety in somebody else's hands was preposterous!

"Tom!" Voldemort froze where he was. Only one person was allowed to call him by the detestable name without suffering a cruciatus or two, and he clearly remembered telling her to stay behind. He spun on the spot with his eyes narrowed, his suspicions were proven correct.

Bellatrix was running toward him, her wavy hair flying behind her and a red-haired bundle in her arms. Her cheeks were flushed from all the running she had done and once she had caught up to him she had to take a few moments to catch her breath first, clutching his arm as she did so. She wasn't bothered by Voldemort's stern glare. Maybe she had seen it too often before.

"And why, may I ask, are you here when I specifically ordered for you to stay behind?" Voldemort demanded in his cold tone once she had recovered.

Bellatrix turned her gray eyes on him, she was frowning while she clutched the bundle to her chest. "I told you I wanted to come," she said. "I couldn't let anything happen to you."

Voldemort glared at her. "That's ridiculous! How could two infants possibly harm me, the greatest wizard on earth?"

Bellatrix looked alarmed by the rage that Voldemort was displaying. He on the other hand was quite pleased by the effect that he was having on her. But he didn't let it show on his physical features. Instead he directed his crimson gaze towards the sleeping infant in Bellatrix's arms.

"Why did you have to bring the brat?" he hissed.

Bellatrix lost her alarmed look at his words and she brought the infant closer to her. She glared at him. "It would be a disgrace if people found out that I had a miscarriage because of that blood traitor," She spat. "She's my replacement. All I need is a bit of your blood for the ritual and then…"

"Enough!" Voldemort cut her off, annoyed by her gall to defend the hideous thing. I see no reason why I should taint my blood with the likes of her."

"Well, if you won't allow me to blood adopt her then at least let me come with you. I can torture the woman for you. I can do anything. Just let me come with you."

"If anything goes wrong because of your insolence…" Voldemort trailed off, letting the message sink in. He was hoping that he could cow her to go away. But whenever it came to him and his safety, she would exhibit a Gryffindor like courage. Much like her cousin in fact. She gave a determined nod, and then she took out a baby carrier and placed the redhead in it before slinging it over her back so that her arms could be free.

Without waiting to see if Bellatrix was ready, Voldemort turned around and began walking towards the house again. Impatience bubbling within him. He pointed his wand at the door when he was affronted with it and blew it apart. With Bellatrix at his heel he entered the room swiftly. The mudblood mother shrieked and tried to shield her children from him, her wand trained on his heart, but he casually disarmed her and caused her to crumple to the ground in pain when a cutting curse of his slashed through her side.

"May I play with her, Tom?" Bellatrix asked sweetly behind him.

"Do as you please, Bella." Voldemort said.

"Thank you. CRUCIO!"

The mudblood began screaming behind him as Bellatrix laughed maniacally. But Voldemort didn't pay attention to any of these. He turned to meet to identical emerald-green eyes. The girl was red-haired, and she was staring at him fearfully, the slight pucker of her lips showed that she was on the verge of crying. The boy on the other hand, had messy black hair which stuck at the back of his head and he was also staring up at Voldemort with his big emerald eyes, but he was different. He wasn't staring in fear, in fact, he looked angry. But Voldemort didn't care about what these babies felt. He put on a cruel smile and asked:

"Now, who wants to die first?"

"Noooo!" the mudblood screamed behind him. Voldemort turned to see that the redhead was back on her feet, panting heavily while Bellatrix was lying on her side, groaning. The mudblood had Bellatrix's wand in her hand. Voldemort looked at her in obvious amusement, he lifted his eyebrow in contempt. HE wasn't at all fazed by the wand in her hand nor by the fierce look she was giving him. She was a mudblood, she amounted to nothing.

"Get away from my babies!" she screamed, throwing a stunner at his head. He moved aside at the last moment. "What was that? A stray gust of wind I believe?" Voldemort commented tauntingly as Lily sent more spells toward him, making sure that they were all aimed at his head and nowhere else as she feared hitting her children. A disadvantage at its best as a head wasn't a very big target.

After a few moments of dodging, Voldemort stopped, narrowing his eyes: "I have no time for this." He said. Lily was surprised by the sudden change of his demeanor, so surprised that she didn't have time to dodge when he sent a cruciatus curse her way and she fell to the floor again, screaming. Bellatrix pushed herself away from the ground and apologized for being careless and took to beating Lily brutally with her recovered wand. Voldemort didn't bother to lift the curse as he turned back to contemplate which of the two babies should he kill first.

Imagine his surprise that when he had turned to face the children again, the dark-haired one was standing in front of his sister, though his legs were wobbly his glare was steady, his arms were thrown out, as if he was blocking his sister from view. His emerald eyes pierced him, challenging him to react. Voldemort could see the power behind those eyes and for a moment he regretted that he had to end the life of this boy. He had the potential to be greater than even Dumbledore himself. But that was also the reason why he had to get rid of him. He was a threat.

"So you decided to volunteer did you Harry?" Voldemort said, smirking down at the boy.

"Bad Baldy." The little boy yelled at the top of his lungs, taking him by surprise, Voldemort's eyes narrowed at the little nickname that Harry used. "Go away!"

"Why you little…Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort shrieked.

The green light flew toward the little boy but he didn't move out of its way. He just stood in his place, unmovable and defiant. Voldemort watched in contentment as the curse hit Harry directly on his forehead and it went right into him. The little boy toppled over, his little frown disappearing from his face and his once emerald green gaze staring blankly up at the ceiling.

"HARRY!!!!!!"

Lily had once again broken against the cruciatus curse and was scrabbling to get to her lifeless sons body, tears and blood ran together though her dirty face as she tried to heave herself off the floor but Bellatrix pulled her back to the ground and Voldemort ruthlessly kicked the boy's body aside. Lily Potter once again succumbed to the screams because of the torture curse, except this time the screaming was more painful to hear; because the pain wasn't entirely from the terrible nerve-on-fire feeling the curse gave, it was a scream of helplessness and loss.

"Only one little obstacle left." Voldemort sneered down at the little red-haired girl who stared at him through wide green eyes. She was yet to cry, but her eyes held fear, and Voldemort reveled in it. "Goodbye, little one!" he said, and leveled his wand straight at the little girls' heart.

**Growing up Black**

Unnoticed by any of those in the room, as Voldemort said the first words after uttering the killing curse, the little body kicked to the corner of the room began to move. His eyelids flickered, and then they opened to reveal an even more intense green than before, one radiating of power. Little Harry weakly raised himself off the ground with his tiny hands, but only managing to lift himself a few inches, he lifted his head just in time to catch sight off Voldemort sending a pretty green light at his sister; The same green light that had hit him moments ago, the one that had hurt so much.

He couldn't wish that pain on his sister, so he reached inside himself, into the pool that he had felt surround his heart when the light had hit and drew out a bubble of light, one white and pure. Hoping that the bubble could help his sister, he heaved it at Violet and watched as it enveloped her in a pearly-white glow just as the curse hit. The white glow formed like an armor and caused the curse to bounce right back at the caster and with an unearthly scream, Voldemort was cast out of his body as Bellatrix could only watch on in horror, still unaware of the little boy watching from the corner of the room, thinking him dead.

Voldemort's body crumpled to dust and his robes fell in a messy pile directly in front of Violet, and with a terrible wrench, Voldemort's soul, a dark and cloudy specter, split into two and floated to the ceiling. One fled, screaming and scratching its eyes out as it went zooming out into the dark night sky. The other one was tiny, the size of a little boy, and it looked like one too, and it looked around the room with hollow, red eyes and spotted Violet. It approached her and attempted to reach out to touch her, Violet began screaming and crying at the sight of him, the stress of the night finally getting to her, but he wasn't able to touch her. The white shield impeded his approach.

By then, the little specter spied Harry moving in the corner, and without warning, he dived into the boys body, successfully melting into it as the boy once again screamed in pain as his soul was invaded and he fought the foreign presence but he was already tired and his body ached all over so he just allowed himself to be pulled into a restless darkness.

Bellatrix watched all of this in a mix of horror and bewilderment. How could the child still have been alive? And was that the dark lord's soul which entered him? Her absence of presence of mind allowed Lily to once again break free of the curse and this time, she succeeded in getting away from Bellatrix long enough to grab Violet, hug her and prepare to run out of the room before Bellatrix got tired of her wild, fruitless attempts and sent a body-bind at her. She watched in satisfaction as the red-haired mudblood dropped like a stone.

Bellatrix then walked over to the unconscious Potter boy after shushing the little baby in the sling on her back (who had finally waken up through all the commotion), she checked his pulse and was shocked to find that he was indeed still alive, just as the Potter girl was. It was interesting, she went back and sent a tickling charm at Violet to see what the reaction would be and wasn't at all surprised that the spell rebounded and she ducked in time to miss it.

Realizing that attacking the Potter brat wouldn't work today, she turned to Harry and suddenly remembered something Voldemort had told her. Horcruxes. She lifted the boy and searched for any opening in his skin and found one right on his forehead, a curious cut in the shape of a lightning bolt, she performed a detection charm on him and was shocked to see just how much dark magic surrounded the tiny cut. He was a horcrux, there was no doubt about it.

She hugged the boy to her chest and made a decision. She turned and cast a curse of insanity on the stiff form of Lily and only waited long enough to see the light of insanity spark in Lily's eyes before she spun on her heel and disappeared with a crack; Leaving behind one red-haired wailing girl who then would be thrust into a world of fame as the Girl-Who-Lived.


End file.
